Possessed
by icywarm
Summary: "You are not Light-kun." "You are half correct. I'm Ryuk, but this is Light Yagami's body." AU Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've decided to write the begging of an idea that I have written down instead of the two-shot I said I would type. I also did not type up two other one-shots. I really should just type them up, seeing as I most likely do not know anyone of you guys. Meh. Here is the 5****th**** 1-shot I have ever written. I like this one. I don't own Death Note.**

L stared at the figure in front of him. "You are not Light-kun."

The figure smirked. "I'm Ryuk. So, you're half correct in your assumption. The thing is, this is Light Yagami's body."

"What are you talking about?" L asked, his eyes not straying from the knife that was in whoever's hand.

"I am a Shinigami. The moment I felt Light's presence, I knew I had to have it. His body is strong and mind, intelligent. Possessing him gave me his strength and intellect." L just stared in horror at Ryuk, who was Light. "But I can kill without Kira's power. All I need to do is force this knife," he moved the knife so that it was touching Light's heart, "into Light's heart."

L's eyes widened. "You wouldn't." Ryuk grinned. "Oh, but I would, and will."

**I know that it's really short, but this is all I have. I will mention anyone and everyone who can give me ideas for what to do next. It's obviously not a one-shot, that's just how I have it written at the moment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm finally updating this story. Thing is, my old laptop had gotten malware and a worm on it, so I had to send it back to K12 and wait for a new one. It was supposed to be a two week wait, but I got lucky. I want to thank HarryPotterMangaGleek, Mental Junkie, Gladioli, and Namwen20 for reviewing. Mental Junkie, you gave me the idea for the chapter in your review, so thank you. This whole chapter is a flashback in Light's POV, so italics are Light's thoughts, bold is Ryuk when he is talking to Light, and underline is Ryuk talking while possessing Light. The italicized and underlined is when Ryuk is telling L what Light is saying.**

As soon as I picked up the black notebook, I felt some sort of presence. I don't know what. All I knew was that it wasn't something good. "I can't just leave this here. Something tells me that if I do, something bad will happen." I placed the notebook in my bag without taking a second glance and walked home.

Once home, I went strait to my room and locked the door. "The human whose name is written in this note, shall die. This note will not take effect unless you have the victim's name and face. This way, people sharing the same name will not be affected. This has to be a joke, but to be sure, I should test it." I pulled out my pen and turned the television on. "Wait, if I do this, I'll be a murderer." I sighed as I put the pen away and turned the television off.

"I can't bring it to the police, they'll never believe me. I haven't tested it either, so." **"Are you going to use it, or not?" **I turned to see something. "W-what are you?" **"I am the Shinigami attached to that Death Note. Now, are you going to use it, or not?" **I inhaled deeply. "No. in fact, I think it would be best if I threw this in a fire." **"I'm afraid; I cannot let you do that, Light Yagami."**

_**Tis is teh line breaker.**_

When I came to, I felt as if I was looking at the world through someone else's eyes. "No thanks mom. I'm fine." _W-what's going on? I didn't say that… _**So, you're awake. I have to say, it's definitely interesting being you. No one even suspects a thing. Everyone just thinks that Yagami Light is Yagami Light.**_ What did you do? _**Become you, your body is now mine to control. I must say, the intellect offered with this body is simply amazing.**

Ryuk sat down at the desk, pulled out the Death Note, and pulled up a list of criminals. **The only thing I don't like is that I can't use my eyes while like this. It does make things, a lot more interesting. **_**Give me back my body, now. **_**No, and you are powerless to stop me.**

So, the days went on. Ryuk was right, I was powerless to stop him, I could only watch as he fooled my family and "friends" day by day. I could do nothing as he murdered the 12 FBI agents. I had to sit and watch as he got to talk to my idol, L. And I never once got control of my body. That was until Ryuk gave up possession of his note, erasing MY memories of the Death Note. He set it up so I would grab the note, and he would take control again. The only thing that stopped him from killing L was something I had done the day before we captured Higuchi.

My dad, Matsuda, L, and I were all in the room. I nervously looked around, unsure of if I should mention the chills I had gotten. L noticed. "Light-kun, you look nervous. Is something bothering you?" "It's just that I have a really bad feeling. So, L, I want to ask a favor." "I'm not taking the handcuffs off, even for a moment." "No. Just the opposite. I want you to keep the handcuffs on, for at least a month after the killings stop. Then, if they do not start up again, you can remove the handcuffs." "Very well, Light-kun."

This action, had saved L's life, at least, saved it from the Death Note. Humans are capable of killing without supernatural means. **This doesn't change a thing. L will die and he'll do so believing that his first and best friend is the one who killed him. **_You're wrong, Ryuk, L will know that it isn't me._

That night, Ryuk waited until L fell asleep, seeing as he hadn't slept in a little over a week. Then, he picked the lock on the handcuffs, went to the kitchen, grabbed a knife, and made his way to Watari's room. I didn't want to watch what happened but his eyes were- are mine, and I saw every detail. The one thing I'll say about Watari's death is that when Ryuk was done, you couldn't recognize Watari as a person.

Ryuk started to make his way back up to L's room when we saw L, standing in the middle of the taskforce room, staring wide eyed at us- me. His first friend, covered in his grandfather figure's blood. Ryuk grinned widely. "Hello, L. Are you ready to meet your death? It doesn't matter what you answer, because I'm going to kill you either way. And I'll be sure to make it hurt a lot more than I did for the old man."

L stared at the figure in front of him. "You are not Light-kun. The figure smirked. "I'm Ryuk. So, you're half correct in your assumption. The thing is, this is Light Yagami's body." "What are you talking about?" L asked, his eyes not straying from the knife that was in whoever's hand.

"I am a Shinigami. The moment I felt Light's presence, I knew I had to have it. His body is strong and mind, intelligent. Possessing him gave me his strength and intellect." L just stared in horror at Ryuk, who was Light. "But I can kill without Kira's power. All I need to do is force this knife," he moved the knife so that it was touching Light's heart, "into Light's heart." L's eyes widened. "You wouldn't." Ryuk grinned. "Oh, but I would, and will."

"I decided long ago, that if I had to make a choice, I could either kill you, or I could kill Light. The first will give me more fun, seeing how long it'll take before they can catch me. The later, will give me endless joy, watching you and Light's family despair over him."

L remained silent. "You should hear him now. _If you have to choose anyone, kill me, not L! The world needs him, and there's no way I would ever chose myself over someone I actually consider my friend! _It's hilarious!" "I, do not wish for either of us to be killed."

Ryuk just grinned wider. "One of you are going to die, and there's nothing either of you can do to stop me!"

**And this is where I will stop. Evil. I'm so evil. Wow, it's four in the morning. I would love to hear what you all think. The reviews get me motivated to type up and upload the chapters. Speaking of which, I need everyone who hasn't already to read my fanfic SemiLiving Shinigami and review, telling me how to continue, because I have hit a dead end block. So, thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know this is apparently my most popular story, having 230 visitors for this month. Second is SemiLiving Shinigami (Death Note) with 187, third is Life of a Death (Death Note) with 124, forth is He's not Gone (Death Note) with 67, fifth is The Korosu Killer (Death Note) with 43, sixth is Evil's Life (Death Note) with 36, seventh is I will Possess Your Heart (Death Note) with 30, eighth is the what if switch (Bleach) with 11, ninth is Ode to Light (Death Note) with 8, and in last place is the Bleach show of awsomness (Bleach) with 3. I am so happy and I'm thanking everyone who has visited my fanfics. You guys motivate me. I will actually upload a Durarara! fanfic sometime in the (maybe) near future. Actually, me and my friend just randomly started RPing Durarara! over Facebook messages. But, I'm in K12 online schooling and she is not, so its difficult to keep going. We've been at it for two days. And right now, I'm actually waiting for her to get back on. Heh heh. Its Shizaya to, so Yaoi, eventually. I should really stop rambling, give thanks for reviews and start typing the chapter already. Alright. I would like to thank HarryPotterMangaGleek, lolzy33, Gladioli, Eva Vittorio, and anonymous reviewer Namwen20 for reviewing.**

L's eyes narrowed. "You think I can't stop you from killing either Light-kun or me, don't you?" Ryuk grinned, "I know you can't. You try to get rid of me, bye bye Light. You come close, bye bye you. So, what are you going to do, L Law-li-et?" 'If a charge him, he'll kill me. If I run, he'll either chase after, amused, of kill Light. Wait, he said something about trying to get rid of him, so, there is a way. I just have to think of it.'

"If you just stand there for much longer, I'll get bored." L's eyes widened, realizing what he had to do. 'Burn the Death Note. But, first he had to capacitate the Shinigami.' L drew in a large breathe before sprinting towards the body of Light, actually surprising the Shinigami long enough to tackle him the ground.

"You're going to pay, Lawliet!" the Shinigami growled. "I don't think so!" L and the Shinigami wrestled until L was finally able to pinch the nerve that knocked people out. He sighed, before getting up and quickly going to the safe where the Death Note was stored. He entered the combination and pulled out the cursed notebook. Then, he headed strait for the incinerator, not wanting there to be any chance of being saved.

After throwing in the notebook, he headed back to where Light was. "Light-kun, he's gone." Something didn't feel right. "Light-kun? Are you alright?" L knew that Light would be unconscious because of his previous actions that had given him the opportunity to actually burn the Death Note, but, something was terribly wrong. "Light-kun?"

Upon further inspection, L found that Light, wasn't breathing.

***Evil Laughter.* I ended it on a cliffhanger! *More utterly insane laughter.* A-hem. Please ignore that. It was the utterly psychotic and insane part of my mine who finds this hilarious. Actually, I don't know what to do next either. I just wanted to end like that. And now my psychotic half is laughing at me saying, "Aw, poor FemShizu-chan, you left yourself a cliffhanger, in your own story!" and then she laughs more. Yeah, I'm insane, but don't tell anyone I know. If you don't get the FemShizu-chan remark, its because I took 15 different which Durarara! character are you quizzes and got Shizuo Heiwajima the most amount of times. And, I have to say, I am a lot like Shizuo, in some respects. FemShizu-chan because I'm a female while Shizuo is not. The Shizu-chan part because that's what Izaya calls Shizuo to piss him off more than what he already is when he sees him. I'm going to stop rambling and upload this chapter now. Bye.**


End file.
